Sparks Fly: A Jily Songfic
by Hannah Kate
Summary: James and Lily muse on each other. Set to Taylor Swift's "Sparks Fly", if you haven't already guessed.


**A/N: **Hey guys! I listened to my Speak Now cd again (highly recommended, may I add) and the song just struck me. Throught the whole writing of this I was listening to it nonstop. If you can listen to the song, great, if not, you'll still understand the piece. After the line break, it changes POV, though you'll know.

**Disclaimer:** Guess what! I don't own the books or characters, or Speak Now. Sorry.

* * *

><p>Lily stared at James, who was playing with yet another snitch and running his hand through his trademark messy black hair. He was babbling to a flock of mindless fangirls, his friends a few feet away, gathering blackmail for later. It always awed her how he had the attention of so many girls<em>.<em>Though he was _extremely _attractive, there was a spark in him that turned brains to mush and knees to jelly, a something even Sirius didn't have. She often wondered what someone with so much sparkle saw in someone as understated as herself. Not gorgeous like Emmeline, not sexually confident like Marlene, not bold and daring like Alice.

As she got closer to James, the kind, caring head boy, and not James, the arrogant arsehole, there was always a dull little alarm in the back of her head warning her that he was wild, dangerous even; it warned that she should stay away. What a pathetic little warning it was. Lily knew there was no resisting whatever the hell they were, and she was too involved to turn back now.

She wasn't quite sure what she was doing, but she felt her feet lead her closer to James. Suddenly she found herself at the forefront of his fan club, under his elated and slightly curious gaze, and felt him take a curl and twirl it absentmindedly. She yanked it back, their fingers lingering a little too long to be purely platonic, and she realized how physically close she was to him; she could touch, _feel _any part of him she wanted to now, and she had a feeling he wouldn't resist. Lily was so close that she was _positive_ he could read her mind. She silently pleaded to a higher power that he couldn't, because she didn't think he'd ever let her live it down.

Because all she could think of was all the girls, all the marauders, all the students and teachers and creatures and homework and books just _disappearing, _until it was just them, just their lips pressed together in a mixture of built up tension and absolute freedom, until they couldn't think or function or even breathe.

He grinned that mischievous grin he sported every time she was around him, snapping her back to reality. She could swear she saw a glint of light.

* * *

><p>James sighed. Sure, there was an ogle of lovely girls surrounding him, asking him so many questions it turned into a sort of hum when they hit his ears. Yes, they were all beautiful. But the real object of his attention and affection was several feet away, ginger curls falling over her shoulders as she studied something over his head. Obviously. Because there was no way that Lily Evans could be staring him, wish as he may for her to do so.<p>

He knew that she didn't want him now, and any hint that she did was a hallucination, a trick of the imagination. That was proven every time she shot him down without hesitation or a double take. He often wondered why he kept pursuing her, even though he knew nothing would come of it. He guessed that his mind forgot to remind him it was a bad idea, and by the time he realised it, it was too late, and she was storming off to her next class.

And yet, here she was, at the front of his wall of admirers. He couldn't help but pick up a lock of hair and fold it in between his fingers. But with her usual spunk and independence, she tugged it back. One of things he loved most about her was how _different _she was from everyone else. While girls gawked at his appearance, she only shrugged; when they hooted and hollered about his quidditch performance, she pulled him aside and congratulated him in her own muted way. And of course she was breathtakingly beautiful and unbelievably witty and intelligent, but that didn't matter to him. It was simply _her, _and everything that came with that, that made him love her.

And when their fingers lingered, it was better than any hallucination could possibly be. He could picture himself, those tiny fingers laced with his, hands gripping tight. Lily brought out another side of him that he didn't even know existed. He tried being a cocky, arrogant toe rag like he was to everyone else, but something about her always caught him off guard, and she always saw right through him. At this point he didn't even try to pretend; he let himself be vulnerable, a side no one but her got to see.

He would wait forever – he had already gone this far, he had no idea who he was without her – but he was starting to get impatient. He knew she would come around, but they were almost finished school, for Merlin's sake! He just wanted that aha! moment to happen, for her to realize how she felt.

It would be raining, as it always did in those muggle movies, and she would drop everything and leap into his arms, kissing him like he'd never been kissed. Sweet but passionate, everything he ever wanted and more. Every stress, every struggle, all the pain she ever had caused would be forgotten. He'd lose himself in those emerald eyes, and they'd be etched into his memory no matter where he went.

* * *

><p>And now they were in their heads' common room, doing some sort of dance to music only they could hear. Lily smiled softly as she ran her hands through James' dark tresses – she finally understood why he had his trademark habit. His hair was so soft, so touchable she was surprised his friends weren't doing the same. Not that she minded; she wanted him all to herself, greedy as that sounded. Suddenly she was swept off feet, being carried up to the top of the stone staircase, right in front of the hallway that lead to both bedrooms. James whispered something so low she had to strain to hear it.<p>

_I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

* * *

><p><strong><em>I might do one for Mine, so let me know!<em>**


End file.
